Angel Sleep
by Nekon
Summary: (Yuki/Shuichi) Shuichi gets in an accident and as to find a way to get back to Yuki. (heheheh, description makes like no sense. you'll have to read to find out!!!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Angel Sleep (just thought up the title like 2 seconds ago… and it shows ^^"")  
  
By Nekozuki (Majik, Sage… etc etc etc)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
This is still in the process of, and while I have an idea of where I want it to go, I'm not certain when I'll actually get around to do it ^^"" (soon I hope!)  
  
As well, the Sakura (Angel Girl) is not suppose to be a persona of the writer. She's just Sakura, a wacked up girl that appeared while I was writing! ME NO LIKE SELF-INSERTIONS!!!! ME NEVER DO THOSE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Shuichi tapped his fingers on the dashboard in tune with the song that he had blasting form the radio. He liked to move them like he was playing a piano, though in reality he couldn't even tell one side a piano from the other. But that wasn't necessary to enjoy faking it. Yuki gave him a dark look but either the young man didn't notice or didn't care at the moment. The writer rolled his eyes in aggravation, turning back to the road, but he didn't say anything.  
  
The two should be on their way to an all expense paid weekend getaway at 'Lovers Cove' a place for two people trying to get away. Or more specifically, two male people who just happened to in a very close relationship. However, if you were to go back to the first line in this paragraph, you would notice the 'should'. Indeed, Shuichi had fully intended on dragging Yuki to this drool sounding place, however, his lover had quickly vetoed the idea. Instead they were going to the beach, only two hours away by car so that Yuki could cut short this little vacation whenever he wanted to. (Which could range from an extra day to three hours depending on his mood).  
  
Shuichi sighed, giving the older man a wistful glance. Yuki didn't notice this in the least. He was more concerned with the wavery lights that were coming towards the car at a very fast speed. With a violent jerk, those two lights twisted straight towards them, and turned from two benign looking lights to a very large looking truck.  
  
The young singer shrieked in shock as the car was violently slammed into, sending them careening off the road. As the trees speed by, all Shuichi could think about was Yuki, and if the older man was okay. Reaching out to grab his lover's hand, Shuichi cried out the only name on his mind just before something cracked into the side of his head, sending a shocking pain through his head. The world went into a dizzying spin before everything faded to black. Until he couldn't feel anything at all.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
"Shuichi!! Shuichi! Wake up!" a voice echoed through his head, and almost as if he was never asleep, Shuichi snapped awake.  
  
He didn't open his eyes, instead allowing his memory to catch up, filling him in with the events that were still slightly foggy in his mind. He could remember waking up Yuki this morning, being violently knocked aside with a foul curse. Packing, leaving, driving, crashing….  
  
squeak  
  
"Yuki!" he jerked up, looking around frantically, "Where's Yuki?"  
  
He continued to look around frantically, searching desperately for the familiar face of his lover. Bed…desk…wall…person with wings…window…  
  
Shuichi blinked.  
  
Anou….  
  
Shuichi rubbernecked rather violently, wide eyes enlarging even more as he took in the site before him. A teenage girl, maybe a year or two younger than him, floated just above, smiling brightly.  
  
"Geh!" Shuichi shrieked, scrambling back as quickly as he could. With a wail, the young boy fell off the bed; arms sprawled out and mouth gapping.  
  
"Oh!" The girl followed closely behind him, peeking over the corner of the bed to stare at the befuddled Shuichi.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
Shuichi opened his mouth to reply, but he really couldn't get anything out. Instead it just flapped blankly. Finally, he coughed and forced out something that resembled words.  
  
"Are you… are you.. an… angel?"  
  
"I guess you can call me that! Why?" The girl giggled cheerfully.  
  
Wordlessly, Shuichi pointed a trembling finger at her white wings. "Don't angels always have those?"  
  
The girl blinked and than peeked over her shoulder, following Shuichi's stare. Her gaze searched behind her for a few seconds as if searching for something, before the light of understanding went off in her eyes.  
  
"Actually," She looked back at him, "No one has them." With a snap of her fingers the wings seemed to glitter before fazing out. 'We just have them for show, since everyone believes that we're suppose to." She shrugged diplomatically, "I don't really mind, they're pretty!"  
  
Shuichi nodded slowly, the information making a slow circle in his head before creeping out the other ear. If an angel was in front of him, did that mean… he was dead? That he was never going to sing again? Never see Yuki again? Yuki! What about Yuki!"  
  
"Yuki! What about him?" Shuichi cried in almost an exact replica of his thoughts.  
  
The girl raised her hands in supplement. "Maa maa, don't worry. Your loved one is quite well, being grumpy as usual."  
  
Shuichi smiled in relief. Yuki was all right, and that was the most important thing. Mind more at ease, he looked up again at the odd girl. She seemed rather nice and he was hoping she would tell him more.  
  
"Can I see him?" Slowly spoken as he twirled a lock of pink hair in two fingers.  
  
Looking down, the girl suddenly seemed to withdraw, looking solemn. She closed her eyes for a second and looked as if she was rehearsing a speech in her head. A tight feeling filled Shuichi's chest and he leaned forward, suddenly wary.  
  
"You can see him," She stated, and Shuichi smiled in relief. "But he can't see you."  
  
Confused, Shuichi wrinkled his eyebrows and gazed at her beseechingly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shuichi." The girl straightened up abruptly and thumped her fist against her chest, struggling to look imposing. "You're in a coma and I've been assigned as your guiding angel!"  
  
Shuichi face-vaulted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
TBC!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Hehehe, my mind went on a little tangent of it's own a few times in that little story. But I still find it rather amusing (maybe it's only that way to me because I had al these little jokes going through my head as I wrote it!) ^^"" oh well. I hope to write more soon! Ja! 


	2. angel sleep 02

Angel Sleep  
  
Part 02  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Finally did the second part! Sorry for taking so long. I had a bunch of big important tests this week, and no offense (though I would only be offending myself ^^"") but my writing comes second to school! However, here it is, and hopefully it will go faster!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Geeeeh???" Shuichi yelped.  
  
Climbing to his feet, (not technically being alive, it shouldn't hurt) he stalked forward until he was nose to nose with the girl (angel?)  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, you were in a car accident right?"  
  
Obedient nod.  
  
"You got pretty banged up. I mean, not too seriously to the body, but you did get a serious concussion."  
  
Wince.  
  
"Broke your collarbone and a few ribs along with a sprained knee."  
  
Stronger wince.  
  
"You were actually suppose to die."  
  
Shuichi was now stone.  
  
"However, since you have such a strong connection to the living world, you didn't die. Instead you just went into a coma."  
  
Shuichi started to smile, then it started to fade, uncertain now whether or not the last comment was good or bad. Finally he just settled for a bewildered, dazed look. One eyebrow raised up and the other shot down as he bit down on his lower lip.  
  
"Then… Now what?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure! There's a major confliction here. We had you recorded as dying in this car accident, but you fought it so much that we couldn't take your soul. And since we didn't take your soul when we were suppose to, everything is all screwed up. Normally we would just take you late, but that could totally mess up the whole equilibrium of the system. And if the equilibrium is all off, than the higher ups will get mad and punish us, and that would be bad." The girl shuttered.  
  
Shuichi stared at her, face completely blank.  
  
"I have absolutely nooo clue what you just said." He stated slowly.  
  
The girl seemed to come back to himself, jerking her head from side to side as if to dispell a horrid vision. She blinked a few times and took a deep breath.  
  
"Right, right, well, don't worry about it. Just know that right now your not alive, but not really dead."  
  
The singer flung out his hands in frusteration. "Do I get any say in this?"  
  
Looking indecisive, the girl kinda wavered for a few seconds, "Well, kinda."  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"I know this sounds old-fashioned and over-used (: P) but you gotta help 4 people before you can go back."  
  
"Well," Shuichi paused in thought for a second, "that doesn't sound too hard."  
  
"And," The girl continued, "You gotta do it while your in this spirit form without being able to communicate to the people except in their dreams."  
  
"Oh, right." Shuichi smiled started to slide.  
  
"And if you don't do it in the next two days, you will not only be dead, but your consciousness won't survive as well. You'll be completely erased."  
  
Shuichi gulped, "Suddenly I'm not feeling quite as confindent."  
  
"You must be certain you want to do this, cause once you start, there's no going back and either you succeed and live or fail and be erased. If you decide not to, you'll just go no to the other world."  
  
As frightened as he was, there was no pause in Shuichi's reply. He cared for Yuki too much. "Yes, I'll do it."  
  
"But on the up side!" The girl walked closer, tripping over her own feet before staggering up to him, "I'll be at your side to help you," She paused, "well, at least some of the time."  
  
"I'm dead." Shuichi whimpered.  
  
The girl looked affronted for a second, before deciding to put it behind her. It wouldn't very well do to mess up so badly on her first assignment because the boy unknowingly insulted her.  
  
"Well, I'm Sakura, and if you have any questions, come ask me and I'll be happy to tell you. It's what I'm here for, or more accurately, all I'm allowed to do."  
  
Shuichi's eyebrows shot up and he gave her the most incredulous look. His mouth gapped a few times in shock, but it was too much for him to actually say anything. Raising his hands to rub them violently over his face, he paused and took a deep breath, before he said with slow precission.  
  
"You're not allowed to do anything except… talk to me?"  
  
Twiddling her thumbs, Sakura gave a small sheepish laugh. "Well, see, it's my first assignment, and I have to prove that I can even do this before they give me any sort of powers."  
  
"Ooh my Gawd." Shuichi sqeaked.  
  
Sakura looked down, her hair falling into her face to as to obscure the expression on her face. However, Shuichi could feel the sudden sad tension in the room and with sudden alarm realized that he may have hurt her feelings.  
  
"Ach! Don't cry! I'm not mad, I'm sure you'll be great!" he hurried to reassure her.  
  
Slowly, her head raised until he could see her teary brown eyes. She sniffled a few times before struggled to place a smile on her face. It trembled and looked quite pathetic. But she was trying.  
  
"Right!" She forced out.  
  
There was silence in the room as Sakura fought to get her composure back and Shuichi fought for the courage to ask something. Finally, the girl noticed his struggle and leaned in close.  
  
"Do you want to ask me something?"  
  
Shuichi licked his lips nervously, before looking up at her, beseachingly.  
  
"Is there…" He trailed off, looking uncertain before starting up again. "Is there any way I could see him?"  
  
It took no time for Sakura to understand what her charge was asking.  
  
"Yes, he won't be able to see you, but we can move freely around the living world."  
  
A bright smile lit up Shuichi face and some of his old bounce came back with a vengeance. He giggled excitedly and rushed for the door, grabbing her hand on the way and pulling her behind him.  
  
"Well, lets go!"  
  
Sakura laughed and pulled oh his tugging arm.  
  
"It would take years to get to the living room if we went through there!"  
  
Shuichi stopped, a look of panic on his face, "Than how do I get to see Yuki?"  
  
"As I said, we can move freely around the living room, just take my hand and I can teleport us there." She grinned  
  
"Teleport?" Shuichi repeated dumbly.  
  
"Yep, one of the few powers we all have." She reached out and grabbed him, "Ready?"  
  
Shuichi looked uncertainly down at their linked hands. He knew there was no guarantee he would succeed, but there was also no way he would not try. If he didn't, that would mean he couldn't live with Yuki anymore, and he couldn't think about that. Maybe it was too much, but he couldn't even imagine not being with his love for that long of time and if he had to choose between trying to be with Yuki now and maybe being erased or waiting for 40 years until Yuki died, he would take the former. No thought to it. He's rather not exist than be away from Yuki for that wrong. With a deep breath, he looked up and smiled, completely relaxed in his resolve.  
  
"Ready."  
  
  
  
TBC……  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Alright, that wasn't too long I'm sorry, and it wasn't that actiony or anything, but it's getting there. I'm trying to actually set up the story (Though I'm not doing very good ;_;) and so I have to take my time. I'm impatient to just get it to finish (Because I like having a finished story) But if I do that I won't be able to give it as much flavor as I hope to. (Really really hope ^^"") GIGGLES! Righto, that's all you have to read. 


	3. angel sleep 03

Angel Sleep  
  
Part 03  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Wow, I actually have another part, and it's only a day later! Dances around with joy I'm writing fast! (In my own little world at least) Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! They definitely feed the (writers) soul.  
  
Oh yes, just to add, I've changed it from 3 PEOPLE TO 4 that he has to save. (I mention this here because I doubt anyones gonna go back and read it and actually notice that I changed that one little number) But I wanted to tell so that you wouldn't get all confused and such! However, I only have ideas for 3 rescues! Gotta think up the last one. Anyone have ideas please tell me ^^.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
(P.S. There's probably gonna be about 5 more parts… though that's just an estimate)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Shuichi had expected bright lights, swirling around him like he was in the eye of a tornado. He had expected dizzying sensations and a mindless wonder at this new experience. He had not expected to simply click from one place to another with barely a second between.  
  
The view of the white room was simply switched to another, though the later had beeping machines and a garish curtain covering the window, in a blink of an eye.  
  
Slowly taking in the room, he realized with an abrupt shock that he was not on the floor but instead hung in the air, floating near the corner crook.  
  
With a violent and rather earsplitting shriek, Shuichi whirled and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm, clutching it with desperateness that could only be born from an extremem fear of heights. (even if it was only 5 feet off the ground)  
  
"EEK!" Sakura squeaked, grabbing right back as his desperate grasp sent her spinning. With a jerk, she righted them both and laughed down at his utterly terrified expression.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't fall. And even if you did, it won't hurt you."  
  
Shuichi looked at her than down again. "I may now that but it doesn't stop the fact that I'm scared."  
  
"You'll get used to it." She stated.  
  
"I don't really wanna get used to it." Shuichi drawled slowly.  
  
He was distracted however, as he caught sight of himself in the hospital bed. It was very odd to look at oneself outside of the body. He was watching himself sleep! @.@"" Not something he ever expected to be able to do, though one of his friends had told him about the time they had been on medicine for a foot condition and they had been able to see around them even with their eyes closed. (Sorry… tangent, true story though!) As he leaned closer, he took in the bruised cheeks, swollen forhead and black eye. His lip looked like it had been split down the right side and there was a most uncomfortable looking tub wrapped around his ears and up his nose. Idly, Shuichi wondered how high it went.  
  
The sheet was up to his upper chest with both arms on top, one with a IV needly jammed into it. There were small bulks all over the place where there was obviously extra padding for some unseen wound and a large, white, pristine bandage wrapped around his head. All in all, it was a pretty sad sight.  
  
"I look like crap." He stated balefully.  
  
"Indeed you do." Sakura nodded.  
  
He scowled at her, "I don't need your agreement."  
  
Sakura giggled, being abruptly broken off by the opening of the door. The two jerked to look and Shuichi partially hid behind Sakura, mind still believing he could be seen though it was impossible.  
  
However, he came out, heedless of his instict when he saw who had entered the room. Yuki walked in slowly, a bandage maring his light hair. Shuichi was shocked at his haggard and rather gaunt appearance. There were slight bags under his eyes.  
  
"Yuki…" Shuichi floated down, not even aware of himself doing so.  
  
He stood next to the older man, reaching out to brush one lock of blond hair back. A whisper of pain flashed across his face as his hand simply fell through.  
  
"Ah, my Yuki, why do you look so sad?" Shuichi asked rhetorically, watching as his lover leaned forward and slowly, tentatively, took the limp hand of the boy on the bed.  
  
They sat for a few moments in silence, no one making a noise. Shuiichi was shocked to see what looked to be a tear trickle down Yuki's face before it was quickly brushed away.  
  
"Baka." Yuki suddenly spoke up, startling the other two occupants of the room. "Why aren't you waking up yet?"  
  
"Ack! It's not my fault, they're the ones who won't let me come back!" Shuichi whinned, pointing at the suddenly hidding Sakura. Though logically Yuki coudnlt' see them, she had also spotted his glare before and couldn't help but hide.  
  
Yuki laid his head on the bed, still holding the comatose Shuichi's hand. He laid still before slowly closing his eyes, obviously exhausted.  
  
Shuichi smiled softly before reaching down and placing a kiss on Yuki's cheek; not actually connecting but simply just imagining.  
  
"Don't worry Yuki, I'll be back." The boy stated before reaching up toe grab Sakura's hand, smiling down at the dozing figure before the two clicked out.  
  
Yuki twitched sleepily, mind mostly asleep. However, there was one small, distant part of him still awake.  
  
"You better Ahou…" he slurred, burying his face deeper into the sheets.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Gah, short, sorry ;_;  
  
As well, Gomen, there's a little bit of OOCness from Yuki there. CRYING???? NEVER!!!! But he is alone, or at least so he thinks, so he's able to get a little more… in touch with himself. (Can you sense just a tad bit of sarcasm in that last sentence? I hope so!) 


	4. Angel sleep 04

Angel Sleep  
  
Part 04  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Gah! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I actually finished this like two days ago, but I couldn't post it cause I was working and studying at night and during the day I couldn't get on the computer because my brothers friend had taken to sleeping on our couch ^^"". OH well, he's cute, guess it's all good ^^. But it's Friday night, no school tomorrow, (Shibby!) so I can write at night with no obligations, and so here's the chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Shuichi and Sakura flickered into appearance on a busy street. People bustlyed just ahead of them, all intent on getting to their respective destinations. There wasn't too many cars at the moment though Shuichi saw a horde at a red light some 20 meters away.  
  
"Why are we here?" he asked, looked at Sakura who floated slightly above him.  
  
While he could also float, he definitely prefered to stay on the ground. His mind still thought of himself as a solid being, not some whisp of the imagination. Heights were definitely a no-no; he was going to stay on the ground as longas he could.  
  
"This is where we're suppose to be." Sakura shrugged siplomatically.  
  
Shuichi looked around and said slowly, eyebrow raised, "Alright."  
  
Sakura nodded, and the two stood there, uncertain what exactly to do.  
  
"Anyways." Shuichi stratched, giving a yawn. "This is not very fun."  
  
"It's not really meant to be."  
  
"Still." Yawning again, Shuichi began to walk forward. "Wah! I'm not technically alive, so why in the world am I tired? How weird!"  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"So," Shuichi spoke up, "I have 2 days to do this right?"  
  
"Yep, un till 3:00 pm on the last day."  
  
"3:00 pm?" Sitting up, the singer gave the girl an odd look, "I have a specific time?"  
  
"Yep, exactly 2 days from when you were told about the saving people and being able to save yourself and such."  
  
Shuichi shuddered. "That's a little unnerving to know exactly when you will die."  
  
"Be whiped out of existance." Sakura pipped up.  
  
Shuichi's face kind of dropped, becoming quite dole. "Gee… thanks. I feel even better no-"  
  
Shuichi squeaked as someone suddenly springted by, running quite boldly through him.  
  
Staggering, Shuichi clutched at his chest, "That is the WEIRDEST feeling!"  
  
Sakura ignored him, flying forward, 'That boy…"  
  
"Hmm?" Shuichi looked curiously after the fleeing boy, forehead crinkling in concern upon spotting the teary eyes and wet checks.  
  
"Hey…" not even aware he was moving after the boy, Shuichi spoke, "He was crying!"  
  
The boy, perhaps 16 years of age, continued to spring away, unaware of what was going on around him. His stature was quite stunted, almost as small as Shuichi, and shoulder length blond hair fluttered behind him as he ran. Completely absorbed in getting away from whatever had distressed him, the boy didn't notice that he'd just sprinted into the stree, right in front of a speeding car.  
  
"Watch out!!" Shuichi screamed, moving forward with some desperate hope that the boy could actually hear him.  
  
There was maybe some sort of sense, a shiver down his spine or raised hair on the back of his neck, but one way or another the boy lifted his head. Dark brown eyes widened ni shock and fear. He dove backwards, struggling to get out of the way, arms windmilling frantically.  
  
He almost looked like he was oing to make it out of the way, and Shuichi could feel his hopes rising, when the car seemed to jerk spazmatically. It swerved towards the boy than away again. However, the car moved away from the boy too late, and the end of the bumper clipped one of his sneaker covered feet. The force of the speeding car send the boy spinning, even though only his foot was hit. His upper body smacked into the side of the car. Limbs lax, he rolled away from the car, one arm trapped under him and bloddy face down as he tumbled to a stop.  
  
Shuichi couldn't react uif he tried to, his eyes wide with shock and body trembling as the energy seemed to be sucked from him. Never before had he seen something so gruesome. He had seen such things of TV before of course, it was hard to turn it on without blood flying for some reason or another, but it made it so much more personal when you were right there. It stuck him his head, replaying over and over again as the reality strummed.  
  
"Oh…" The singer chocked out weakly. "Is he…?"  
  
"No." Sakura stated slowly, face blank. "I do believe that is why we are here."  
  
"This?" Energy depleated, Shuichi sat down. "Why?"  
  
"I think we should talk to him." Sakura pointed to the unconcious boy.  
  
"Nani! How?" Shuichi yelped.  
  
Sakura gave him a slow look, and after a few seconds Shuichi winced sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's like me huh?"  
  
"Yep. Come'on, let's go." Sakura grabbed his hand and they flashed out of existance. Burned in Shuichi's memory was that of the limp body, partially crowded out of his view by the converned, curious group standing around him.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
They appeared back in a white room quite similar to the one he originally woke up in, though this one was empty. Shuichi looked around curiously.  
  
"Anou…"  
  
"Ops!" Sakura clapped her hands suddenly and noisily, causing Shuichi to jump and put his hand over his heart.  
  
"Gee."  
  
"He hasn't arrived yet!"  
  
"Huh?" Before Shuichi could fully question her, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to find the boy on the bed!  
  
Mouth flapping a few times, Shuichi turned and pointed silently to the dazed figure, whose eyes were flickering and fingers twitching. Sakura looked at her watching and grinned.  
  
"Right on time! Meet Anthony Alistar!"  
  
Shuichi blinked (he found himself doing that a lot lately) and gave a resigned sigh. "At least theres one place that's always on time."  
  
"Wha-!!" The boy on the bed popped up. "Where am I?"  
  
"Coma!" Sakura pipped up all too cheerfully.  
  
Grimacing, Shuichi climbed off the floor where he had face-vaulted, and gingerly rubbed his face.  
  
"That was even worse than when you delivered the news to me!"  
  
Sakura gave him a sad puppy-eyed look.  
  
"But he's gonna live!" Sakura yelped. "Probably." She added quietly.  
  
"So! Even if he is gonna live, you don't tell him like that!"  
  
"But! But! Why should he care! All that matters is he's gonna live!" Sakura cried out in a pathetic attempt to defend herself.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"If you do things like this all the time you'll get in trouble and no one…" Shuichi slowly trailed off as what Anthony had said sunk in with a rather classical expression of dumbfundness.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Anthony looked up calmly, face completely serene. 'I don't want to live, I want to die."  
  
Sakura said nothing, instead just looking down with a rather odd, blank expression that made Shuichi hightly suspicious she wasn't as out of the loop as he was.  
  
"Why?" Shuichi yelped.  
  
"He doesn't love me." Tears burst to life in Anthony's eyes, though they only danced in his eyes and not down his checks.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I lov ehim and he doesn't love me so I want to die. I've been in love with him my whole entire life, but I never told him. My whole life, I mean, Joseph's my best friend! How could I tell him that when we were talking about our future wives and while he was describing a lovely, caring, beautiful woman, all I could imagine was living with him! It sucks, but I've been fine with it, I mean, I didn't like it, but at least I got to be with him. Than I had to ruin it all by going lax and kissin ghim. Gawd, his expression, so shocked and disgusted. I've ruined a wonderful friendship that I cherished more than anything at the same time that I-"  
  
"So you're just going to give up?" Shuichi yelled, standing up.  
  
He could literally feel himself trembling with anger, his hand clenching hard enough that his kncukles were going white.  
  
"There's a bump in your life and that's it? Fuck it all? You're just gonna give up like that and die!?"  
  
Anthony leaned back, eyes wide as Shuichi stalked forward.  
  
"So he doesn't lvoe you, it sucks! Mourn it, than deal and move on!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No! I'm here risking my existance here to get back to the person I love and here you are willing to give up because of a little trouble. Don't give up so fucking easily!!!"  
  
Sakura blinked a little at the swear word. Shuichi was not the type to use epithet's; it was rather like a little pricess swearing some guy out.  
  
Anthony blinked and gapped a few times, completely shocked at being bitched out by some unknown, gently looking boy.  
  
"Is that what you really want to do?" Shuichi leaned forward until their noses were a butterfly wing away, "No friends, no sun, no flowers! No nothing! You really want to lose everthing just like that!"  
  
Silence filled the room, and slowly those stationary tears began to fall.  
  
"No. No I don't. I want to live and graduate and get a job and meet my nephew and everthing else. I …I just wanted him to love me too."  
  
"That's something I can understand." Shuichi smiled sweetly, reaching forward to give the crying boy a long, hard hug.  
  
Anthony burried his face into Shuichi's neck and sobbed all his fear, uncertainties and regrets into the small youths shoulder, soaking his clothes.  
  
The singer climbed onto the bed so he could get as close as possible, and the two just sat there, Anthony releasing everything in big gasping gulps. Shuichi closed his eyes, and allowed the tears to trickle down his face, finally releasing some of his own fears.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Shuichi asked, smiling supportively at the trembling Anthony.  
  
"I'm scared, but I'm ready." Anthony struggled to smile back, and while it was strained and shakey, he was trying, and that showed a whole lot.  
  
"You'll be fine. I mean, you already have the advantage of being all befuddled from your accident. He'll have to make the first move, so that pressures off you."  
  
"But what if he doesn't make the first move?" Anthony asked worriedly, brown eyes wide.  
  
"From what you told me, he's a good guy, right? I don't think you have to worry." Shuichi rubbed his hand over Anthony's arm, and the other boy leaned into the caress.  
  
"Yeah, he's a good guy. I know he wouldn't hurt me if he could prevent it. I'm just worried about what will be in his eyes. Guess I'll have to find out sometime though huh?" Anthony took a deep breath and looked a lot more prepared than he did before, smiling optimistically.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Alright." Biting his lip, Anthony stepped forward to take Sakura's hand. "Wish me luck!"  
  
"You know it."  
  
With one last nervous glance at Shuichi over his shoulder, Anthny smiled slightly and grasped Sakura's hand and disappeared. Shuichi grinned, feeling like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.  
  
"I think he'll be fine." Sakura said, appearing at his shoulder.  
  
"ACK!" Shuichi jumped and jerked away.  
  
"How do you do that? You just left!" Shuichi clutched at his heart.  
  
Sakura shrugged and laughed, flipping her hair as she turned around. "I only had to drop him off."  
  
"Right." Scowling slightly, the singer walked a few steps away, than stopped, sneaking a peek over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrow slightly. Slowly, Sakura peeked back and reciprocated the look. Laughing, the two suddenly twirled around.  
  
"Let's go!" They said simultaneously.  
  
The two grasped arms and left immediately to Anthony's hospital room.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Jabbing their heads through the wall, Shuichi clutched Sakura as they eavesdropped on their friends life. Anthony was sitting in bed, relatively awake, and hands fiddling. He looked extremely nervous, his lower lip locked between his teeth.  
  
They watched for like a minute before Shuichi jerked restlessly.  
  
"Let's do something!" He yelped.  
  
Sakura grabbed his arm, "Looks like we don't need to."  
  
Shuichi gave her a curious look and she pointed at the room. Almost simultaneously, the knob turned and a large man entered. After a few seconds, Shuichi recongnized the youth from Anthony's descriptions.  
  
"Joseph." He whispered.  
  
Sakura glanced at him, than at the two figures at the bed. They couldn't quite hear what was being said, but it didn't look to good judging from the way that Anthony was refusing to meet the other boys eyes.  
  
"Come on Anthony, you can do it!" Shuichi whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Joseph seemed to say something that surprised the younger boy, and Anthony looked up, eyes wide and shocked. Slowly they lowered a bit and seemed to moisen.  
  
"Gak! He's crying! I'm gonna kill Joseph!" Shuichi surged upright, completely forgetting his fear of height and releasing his hold on Sakura.  
  
"You can't!" She yelled, grabbing a hold of him.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"THEY"RE HUGGING!"  
  
"YE-… What?" Shuichi swirled and stared, looked at the still crying Anthony who was being clutched to Josephs chest. Fainly he could hear the older boy talking about how worried and afriad he had been.  
  
"Looks like we're not needed anymore." Shuichi smiled softly.  
  
"Nope. Lets go back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey! You finished your first mission."  
  
Shuichi looked surprised. He wasn't even thinking of it that way anymore. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Only three more to go!" Sakura clasped him on the shoulder, ready to phase out.  
  
Right before they did, Shuichi dropped his head into his hands and sighed, considering the emotion rollorcoster he had gone through the last few hours.  
  
"Gawd, if all the missions are like this, I'll die long before my time is up!"  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Wah! Done! And it's kinda even long! We're getting closer to the ending. Again I want to apologize for taking to so long. Time goes so fast when you have to do something ^^"" But it's finally up and I'll try hard to write the next one faster! Thankees! 


	5. angel sleep 05

Angel Sleep  
  
Part 06  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Nother part ^^ kinda fast too. Only like two days right? (bad memory!) I'm actually quite tired, but I want to write this part because the part after (^^"") is the part I'm looking for. And I can write a lot better when it's a part I've been thinking about for a while!  
  
Anyways, enjoy and review ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
Shuichi stared in dazed boredom as the man braced himself, ready to swing at the ball. He could not bring himself to truly care if the batter actually hit the baseball, but considering his options (which were none) he continued to watch.  
  
Sakura flickered into existence, stretching as she appeared in the corner of the room. Blinking, she took in the stoned expression on her charges face as he stared at the three dimensional screen.  
  
"Whatcha watching?" She asked.  
  
Barely able to rouse himself, Shuichi replied; "Baseball." He sat up suddenly and turned to look at her. "I would never had thought Limbo had television!"  
  
Rolling her eyes at him, Sakura laughed, "What else are we going to do during our off time? Play the harp?"  
  
Shuichi blinked slightly, than kind of gnawed on his lip and turned away slightly, deliberately avoiding her eyes. Sakura narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips in exasperation.  
  
"You didn't truly think we played harps did you?"  
  
Hands flew out as Shuichi shrugged, "Why not? They're…like..heavenly instruments…" Shuichi kind of trailed off at the end, aware of how stupid he sounded. "I'm just going to shut up." He murmured.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll feel better if I told you your next assignment has been chosen?" Sakura slyly smiled.  
  
It was like an explosion. Shuichi leapt off the chair and moved towards her quickly enough to sending her stepping back in surprise. Leaning forward until his nose touched hers, he looked pleadingly into her eyes. He only prayed she wasn't joking, for another mission meant another step closer to being with Yuki again.  
  
Recognizing the rare serious light in his eyes, Sakura wasted no time in replying the affirmative. "Yep, a young girl named Kanis Shiori."  
  
"Kanis Shiori?" Shuichi wrinkled his forehead. "That name sounds familiar…"  
  
"It should. She's in your business."  
  
"My business?" Shuichi repeated slowly.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "A singer Baka!"  
  
Comprehension raised Shuichi's eyebrows as the memory slowly seeped in. Kanis Shiori was a rising star just like him, though she was into a different style completely. While he was pursuing J-Pop, Kanis Shiori was becoming popular in ballads, slow pretty songs that she excelled at, being able to use her vocal cords the to full extent. She had become very successful, very quickly, just as Bad Luck had, and seemed to be well on the road to stardom.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember! She has a really really pretty voice." Shuichi stated simply.  
  
Sighing at his simple ness, Sakura turned and started towards the door. Finding herself not being followed, she turned and looked over her shoulder, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you coming?"  
  
Shaking his head, Shuichi forced himself out of his daze and sprinted forward, a smile on his face. "Of course!"  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Looking down, Shuichi squinted his eyes, staring at the small, brown haired girl that was standing to the side of the stage, just having exited it. The happy, excited look on her face seemed to die as soon as she was out of the view of her audience and instead, a tired, drawn look took over. There was a darkness in her eyes that Shuichi had seen in a few other people who were in 'the business' as Hiro had taken to calling it.  
  
"She's not happy." He stated.  
  
Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"I wonder what it is?"  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Sakura smiled encouragingly, before her head jerked up suddenly, her eyes misting as if she was listening to something internal.  
  
"Whoops, I have to go, will you be fine on your own?" She asked.  
  
Shuichi nodded silently, his eyes still trained of the singer who was slowly walking towards her dressing room. A few manager looking people came up and gave her instructions, but they didn't seem to be concerned at all about her gaunt appearance and sad eyes.  
  
Feeling a surge of anger, he glared at them as they walked away. How could they be so uncaring and oblivious!? It was obvious that she needed some help, even if it was just to talk to someone, and yet they all blatantly ignored anything was wrong. They only needed her for her performance abilities and seemed to not care about anything else. Until then, Shuichi hadn't realized how lucky he was to have a manager like K, who was always watching his charges and making sure they were happy and healthy. Everyone else as well, even Suguru, who seemed to usually be disgusted with the way he acted, always made sure the pink haired singer was well. He couldn't imagine being surrounded by people who just didn't give a damn.  
  
Wishing he was physical just for a moment to whap all the people on the head, he settled for a dark glare and blowing a raspberry before floating off indignantly after Kanis.  
  
He found her in her dressing room, hair taken down from the complicated hairdo it had been in and staring contemplatively at the mirror in her room. While it was only a small break that some people did during a concert to give the singer a moment to breath, she didn't seem to care and wasn't taking anytime to get ready for the next round. Instead she just looked tiredly at her own reflection.  
  
"No one cares do they? The fans just want someone to obsess over and the management just want money." She whispered suddenly.  
  
Shuichi jerked, eyes wide. Did she somehow know he was there? Freaking out, he began to float back and forth. Of course, at this time of need, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Rather predictable. ^^""  
  
Giving another deep, heaving sigh, Kanis leaned forward and rested her head on her desk, closing her glassy blank blue eyes.  
  
"Just a quick nap. No one will care until it's time to go back on." And with that, Kanis was dozing quietly.  
  
Blinking, Shuichi realized rather quickly she had no clue he was there, and feeling, even quicker, envy at her ability to fall asleep at the drop of a pin. Shuichi scowled. No fair.  
  
Looking at the dark circles under her eyes, Shuichi clenched his fist in determination. It wasn't right that she believed that no one cared. Someone cared! Her fans cared. While fans could be frightening and psychotic (he had personal experience!) They also were some of the most supportive caring people he could think off. With sudden resolution (Hiro would be proud at his willpower!) he stepped forward.  
  
Now, if he remembered correctly, Sakura said that he could communicate to people in their dreams. All he had to do was get into her dreams and tell her how much her fans cared!  
  
Stepping forward, he placed his hand solidly on her head and waited. And waited and waited and waited.  
  
"GAH! What the heck am I suppose to do?" He cried, stomping his foot in frustration. Like always, Sakura hadn't bothered to inform him how to do anything. "Bah, she's flakier than me." Shuichi pouted.  
  
Kanis stirred suddenly, making Shuichi jump. The corner of her lips curved down a bit, making her mouth look like a sad little bud. Feeling a poignant pain shot through his chest, he sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating. If it was the last thing he did (which it might be) he was going to get into her dreams and help!  
  
He put everything he could into this, his fear about never getting home, his misery at not being able to be with Yuki, his love for his family and friends, his joy when getting on stage and having his music affect people. He imagined all those emotions flowed and settled in his hand, creating a concentration of power there. And that hand, which was touching her, than sent the emotions into her. As soon, he felt like he was being pulled, tugged by some invisible force. And as he opened his eyes to see out what it was, he found himself no in Kanis Shiori's dressing room anymore, but instead in a dark little room. There was no floor or ceiling, only two walls and one small patch of light. This light looked like a spot light, concentrated in a circle in the corner of the room. And in that tiny little circle, huddled a small, miserable looking figure.  
  
"Kanis?" Shuichi questioned softly.  
  
The figure didn't respond, only jerking softly at the sound of her name.  
  
"Kanis, what are you doing in that corner? Aren't you cold?" Shuichi asked, moving forward to crouch next the shivering girl.  
  
Slowly, the singer seemed to pay more attention to the other figure in the room, and curious blue eyes appeared from where they were hidden by her arms and stared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked slowly, her voice shuddering.  
  
Shuichi smiled. "Hi, I'm Shuichi! How are you Kanis?"  
  
The brunette gasped, staring at him intently. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
Laughing, the pink haired youth crossed his eyes teasingly at her. "How can I not!? You're Kanis Shiori, the girl with the pretty voice!"  
  
Shuichi was surprised when that comment seemed to dishearten her instead of making her smile, as he had intended it to.  
  
"Yes, the pretty voice." She murmured, a tinge of bitterness ringing at the end. "That's what everyone knows me as. That's all that matters."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Shuichi cocked his head.  
  
"They don't care about me! No one does, I'm just a pretty girl to obsess over. No one knows me!" She yelled, surging forward.  
  
Shuichi stared at her for a long time, before deciding to take a change. "Do you let them?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him with bewilderment.  
  
"Or do you perhaps just immediately assume they will only care about your voice?" Seeing the sudden pensive look on her face, he realized that what he had just said struck a cord in her.  
  
"Sometimes you have to be the one to take the first step. It's hard, but nothing will happen if you don't take that change." Shuichi placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly, rubbing his thumb along the side.  
  
Than he froze, staring down at his hand. This was exactly what Yuki would do whenever the writer allowed Shuichi close enough. The singer doubted his lover was even aware of it sometimes, but he would. His broad hand would rest on Shuichi's smaller shoulder, and soon, as regular as clockwork, that thumb would start rubbing. It was a pleasant consistency that the pink haired youth looked forward to with all of his heart.  
  
"Shuichi?" A voice asked.  
  
Shuichi looked up slowly, still lost in his daze. When he found concerned blue eyes staring at him, he shook his head suddenly, jerking himself back to reality. He could think about Yuki later. If had any choice in this, he would be with his lover again as soon as possible.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked  
  
Kanis paused, looking down. She wanted to do as he said; she craved intimacy with someone! But she was so scared to.  
  
"No one will support me." She whispered slowly.  
  
"Of course!" Shuichi laughed at her surprised expression. "I'll support you, and I believe you have about 3 thousand fans just out in the arena ready to support you."  
  
"The fans?" she repeated, a dazed quality to her voice.  
  
Shuichi looked at her contemplatively. "Listen, when you wake up, go to the side of your stage and look out. Don't actually step out until I give you a signal, and than you'll see. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." She nodded. "But how will I know your signal?" She asked.  
  
Shuichi laughed. "Believe me, you won't miss it!" And with that, he planted a soft his on her forehead and disappeared out of her view.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Shuichi sat in front of the box, staring intently. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to make himself physical, wasn't sure if it was even possible. But he couldn't not try. Kanis needed this.  
  
"Alright. I can do this." Shuichi prep talked to himself, hands rubbing together. "Yes I can."  
  
Closing his eyes, he did as before, concentrating all emotions into his hand, knowing that's all he needed. Quicker than before, he felt an odd sensation at the tip of his hand, and going on a hunch, he swung it forward recklessly, cracking it into the power box. Now, he advised no one ever to do this on their own, it was indeed a stunt never to by tried otherwise. However, since he was technically not alive, he didn't feel the trepidation he would normally feel at doing something so stupid. Even know he could feel his innards twisted in nervousness. It was like a roller coaster  
  
; you knew nothing would actually happen, but it felt like it was.  
  
CRASH  
  
His hand slammed into the box with a loud noise, and he flinched instinctively. He could feel the charge on his hand, and actually even go through is body, but it more felt like an odd tingle than in anyway painful.  
  
And with that, all light went out. Shuichi opened his eyes and grinned.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Kanis stared out at the crowd with trepidation. When she had woken up, she was uncertain if what she had dreamed was real, or just a wishful illusion. However, she was going to take the change anyways. The feeling of regret if something happened would be much more than the feeling of foolishness if nothing did. So wait she did, standing on the end of the stage, just out of view from the bustling crowd. There was a sudden, loud bang, and she jerked, watching in shock as the lights went out.  
  
A few frightened screams could be heard in the crowd, but soon the emergency lights came, giving everyone just enough to be able to vaguely see around them, and not panic. Kanis blinked.  
  
"Right, I guess he was right. I definitely couldn't miss that."  
  
With a deep breath, she did as the small, sweet looking youth from her dreams told her to, and stepped out onto the stage, revealing herself to her fans.  
  
Almost immediately there was a rise in sound as the audience spotted her. People began to scream out her name. But nothing truly happened. This was nothing new from before. It was still just the crowd down their and her up on stage. There was nothing special. Feeling extremely disappointed, she tried to quell the tears in the corner of her eyes and started to walk off stage again.  
  
"Look Kanis, really look" (This should be in italic, if for some reason it's not, imagine)  
  
Jumped, Kanis looked around her, trying to spot where that familiar voice had come from. She could see nothing. But again going on faith, she turned and looked at the audience. Really looked.  
  
And found many people looking right back. She could see their faces, their expressions, their smiles. Unlike normal when she couldn't see anything because of the lights aimed at her, now she could see every ounces, every nick of the crowd. And saw their smiles, and their trust, and how much they wanted to see her.  
  
"I really mean something to them." Kanis whispered, shocked.  
  
Slowly, a smile began to break out on her face, and she waved. There was a response immediately, the fans cheeringly loudly as something so simple lifted their spirits.  
  
"Alright Shuichi." She whispered softly to herself. "I see what you mean. I have more support than I ever imagined."  
  
And with that, she prepared herself for another round of music.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, looks like she got the message." Sakura smiled at Shuichi, a proud look in her eye.  
  
"Dude, stop, you look like a dotting mother with that expression." Shuichi scowled, but wasn't able to do it all that successfully as a smile fought to break out.  
  
"Oh shush up, you feel just the same as I do." She censured, turning to walk away.  
  
"You know." Shuichi spoke up suddenly, "I've noticed that the two cases so far seemed to be connected to my life. The circumstances seem similar."  
  
"Really." Sakura drawled slowly.  
  
"Yep, and I'm curious whether it's because I'd be able to relate with them better…" Shuichi trailed off to see if he got a response, and when he didn't, continued. "Or if it's somehow for me."  
  
Sakura laughed, placing her hand on the side of her face in a thinking position for a moment. "Really?"  
  
Shuichi narrowed his eyes, "You're not going to tell me are you."  
  
"Hmmm." Sakura muttered noncommittally.  
  
"Bah." Shuichi scowled. 'You're no fun. I don't think it's allowed to make me do all this work and not tell me anything. You all are just us-ACK!"  
  
Shuichi gasped desperately for breath and Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her.  
  
"Oh god. Hurry!" She whispered  
  
"Huh?" Shuichi looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Your next assignment. It's not. You must go quick!"  
  
"What? Why? What's going on?" Shuichi asked, feeling the frantic energy penetrate him as well.  
  
"You must be physical for this. Oh my, this is against protocol, but we must. Come on." Sakura grabbed him suddenly.  
  
"Physical? What do you mean?" Shuichi asked quickly, trying to find out what was going on before they phased out.  
  
"You're going back into your body!" Sakura stated, looking solemnly into his eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?" Shuichi yelped.  
  
"No time, I'll explain later." Closing her eyes, Shuichi could see the oddball angel concentrate before the disappeared from the room.  
  
Shuichi felt like he was falling for the longest time, his stomach moving uncomfortably into his chest. What in the world was going on? He was going into his own body again?  
  
"Hurry." Sakura's voice was like a whisper in the back of his brain.  
  
And suddenly, he could feel again.  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Hehehe kinda cliffhangery! MUAHAHAHA. Actually, I had like no plans for this chapter, I just started writing and this is what came out. Ｉguess you can kind of tell though, considering where some parts are rushed. Oh well, closer to the end ne? 


	6. angel sleep 06

Angel Sleep  
  
Part 06  
  
by Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry!~! I took forever to write the next part! I just got busy and kinda delayed. ^^"" gomen. But here it is finally and hopefully it was worth the wait! cough cough really… Anyways, read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shuichi took a long deep breath, savoring the unfamiliar sensation of having air enter his lungs, expanding them to full capacity. He couldn't believe it! He was back inside his own body! His own, normal body! Though determined to succeed in his task, he couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind if he was every going to get back to himself, and now he was. An indescribable feeling of joy filled his chest.  
  
"Yes!" He yelped, sitting up suddenly, a large grin on his face.  
  
And found himself face to face with a young girl, their noses just touching. She was small and timid looking, and her blue eyes widened sharply when he moved.  
  
"AHHHH!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I just wanted to look at you! I'm sorry!" She screamed, hands flung into the hair as she fled down the hallway.  
  
Shuichi stared after her. "Huh?"  
  
"I think she's a fan." A voice came from beside him. Looking over sharply to his left, Shuichi found himself staring at Sakura's laughing face.  
  
"Gah, from one freak to another." He muttered to himself.  
  
Sakura's face darkened immediately, an evil glint appearing in her eyes. "What – Did – You – Say?"  
  
Shuichi squeaked at the slow, deadly voice that Sakura used. A feeling of doom seemed to hang above the two as the delicate angel's fists clenched until the knuckles where white.  
  
"Um…. Isn't there a mission!"? He stated quickly, hoping to distract her.  
  
It worked. Sakura leaned back suddenly, and the black cloud that had been threatening to rain dissipated.  
  
"Oh yes, Come, we have to go!" Sakura turned and started down the hall.  
  
"Right." Shuichi said, hoping off the gurney. Than he froze, a small whimper breaking from his lips.  
  
"What?" Sakura turned around.  
  
Wide eyes stared back at her, the corners pinched in pain. "My knee!"  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion, looking down at the gauze wrapped knee. What in the world was he talking about? Than memory clicked.  
  
"Oh yes! It's sprained right? Now that you're in your real body, it should hurt quite a bit."  
  
"No kidding!" Shuichi yelped. "It hurts more than anything else!"  
  
"Well," Sakura started, "I remember learning somewhere that a human being can only feel one pain at a time. So if you broke both wrists, I guess you would only notice one. I suppose that's what is happening to you now. You are so centered in on the pain in your knee that you don't notice the pain anywhere else. I always thought it was quite-"  
  
"Shush." Shuichi raised his right hand abruptly. "Mission!"  
  
Sakura blinked. "Oh right, come on!"  
  
The singer sweat dropped. The angel was more forgetful than him! And that was quite a feat.  
  
Shuichi started limping after the girl, a pain filled 'ouch' timing perfectly with every time he placed the foot of his wounded knee of the ground. He clutched at the wall for balance and wondered how in the hell was he going to make it to where ever Sakura was leading him. Shivering, he turned the corner. Gawd it was cold, his ass was freezing.  
  
Ass…  
  
Pink haired head jerking up suddenly, Shuichi looked down at himself.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
Sakura staggered to a halt in front of him, almost crashing through a wall.  
  
"Nani?" she looked back wildly, expecting maybe a doctor had caught them, or maybe the guard was coming.  
  
Instead she found Shuichi clutching the back of his little hospital gown, eyes frantically searching around.  
  
"It shows my ass!" He howled.  
  
Sakura stared, than blinked and gave a lecherous smile. "Oh?" She said in a very slow tone.  
  
Shuichi blushed furiously at the tone of voice and twisted so that his back was up against a wall, hiding his posterior quite well. "I can't go running around like this!" He wailed.  
  
"Right, right!" Sakura exclaimed, looking around frantically.  
  
Eyes suddenly focusing to the left, she disappeared into a room to her left, leaving the bewildering singer pressed up against the wall. He glanced curiously after her, than warily down the hall in both directions. He really didn't want some random nurse to come and find him like this. Firstly, he was showing more than he ever let anyone see except Yuki, and secondly she would start asking questions. At the moment they seemed to be pressed for time as it.  
  
"Here!" Sakura called suddenly, flinging some sort of cloth over Shuichi's head.  
  
The boy struggled with it for a few seconds, before pulling it down and holding it in front of his face. Staring, he tried to figure out what it was. Finally he gave up and just asked. "Huh?" {So eloquent ^^""}  
  
"It's a trench coat. I was gonna give you a robe, but that might look odd, to be running around town in one of those." Sakura shrugged.  
  
Shuichi stared at her balefully. "So instead I should look like a flasher?"  
  
Sakura looked at him sharply, unable to stop the smile from flickering onto her face. "Oh… didn't quite think of that… well, just smile sweetly and hopefully no one will stop you!"  
  
"Gee thanks!" Shuichi growled as he skated around an old lady sitting in a wheelchair. The woman gave him a strange look, but simply continued to wheel down the hall, intent on finding her way to the bathroom before it was too late.  
  
"What was with that look?" Shuichi muttered to himself.  
  
"Probably because it looked like you're arguing with yourself." Sakura stated factually.  
  
"Huh?" {He seems to be saying that a lot}  
  
"Well, you don't think I'm visible do you? I mean, I'm not alive! Only you can see me since I'm your 'guardian angel'! So to everyone else you are just talking to yourself."  
  
Shuichi bonked himself on the hair, than had to reach out and catch himself as that wrecked his balance. "As if my sudden revival isn't weird enough, now every one's going to think I'm brain damaged." He looked up suddenly, glancing sharply at Sakura. "Don't say a word!  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura stated innocently.  
  
Shuichi pouted and followed her silently out of the hospital and into a cab that conveniently happened to be there.  
  
"Where to?" The Cabbie turned around to look at the oddly dressed boy.  
  
In turn, Shuichi looked over at Sakura. "Where to?" He asked  
  
"173 Melbourne Ave." {Made up place}  
  
"173 Melbourne Ave!" Shuichi repeated to the driver, ignoring the strange look he was getting.  
  
"Whatever you say sir." The man turned around and turned on the meter, diplomatically saying nothing. As the driver of a taxicab, he had quickly learned not to question and instead just sit there and drives.  
  
It took maybe five minutes to get the designated address, and as soon as the taxi rolled to a stop, Shuichi jumped out.  
  
"Thanks!" He called.  
  
"Hey! The fare!" The driver yelled, not about to be conned out of his money.  
  
Shuichi stared in panic at the man. It had never occurred to him to grab money before he left, added to that he probably had no money in the hospital.  
  
"Umm…" He trailed off, fiddling uselessly with the hem of his trench coat. He knew he needed to go, but at the same time he just didn't have it in him to run and leave the Cabbie without paying.  
  
Sakura suddenly popped up and leaned over, whispering in the driver's ear. "You don't need to pay the money."  
  
The driver's eyes seemed to glaze over. "You don't need to pay the money." He repeated in a dull, monotone voice. {Jedi powers!}  
  
"You will leave right now."  
  
"I will leave right now." With that the driver turned around and started the car, his movements jerky and methodical.  
  
Shuichi stared after the car as it drove away, and than turned and gave Sakura a reproachful look.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's not allowed." He stated.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Nope, but we don't have time to deal with him. Come on, we need to stop the boy from falling off this building.  
  
"Gah?" Shuichi stared in shock, hobbling after the springing angel girl. Though he didn't understand why she bothered running, he didn't have a chance to question. Maybe later.  
  
"He's going to fall off and die, and we need to stop him."  
  
Blinking, Shuichi rubbed a quick hand over his face. He had to stop someone from committing suicide? How the heck was he supposed to do that! Ignoring the guard who had gotten up to stop him, the singer sprinted into the elevator. Or at least moved as fast as he could. Pressing the button for the roof, he leaned back and allowed himself to catch his breath slightly. Time moved quicker than it should of, and before he knew it, the elevator door was opening and he was staggering out.  
  
Frantic eyes searched the roof; finally spotting a figure crouched out on a ledge, seemingly reaching for something. Shuichi's eyes widened and he started forward, able to forget the pain in his leg and moving quicker than before.  
  
"Don't do it!" He howled.  
  
The boy, as he could now see it was, looked back in surprise, chocolate brown eyes widening in shock as he realized he was losing his precocious balance on the edge.  
  
"Shit!" The boy howled, reaching out to grab something, anything to stop his fall.  
  
With blink panic, Shuichi realized that one, the boy had not been intending to jump, it was instead Shuichi yell that had caused him to fall, and two, there was no way he could slow down and take any sort of pause if he wanted to save the other man. Lunging forward to grab one flailing hand, Shuichi's mind moved with unusual quickness, eyes locking in on a rope that dangled from just above. As the momentum from the run and the wait from the boy started to pull him over the edge, his small, slight hands wrapped around the rope, clutching tightly. As that heaving feeling appeared him his stomach from falling, Shuichi simply prayed that the other end of the rope was actually connected to something.  
  
There was a few seconds of absolute terror as the two free fell. Faintly, Shuichi could see the other boys wide, frightened eyes staring up at him, and with a surge of protectiveness, clutched the rope tighter. Two lives, the boys and his own, relied on him now, and he wasn't going to let them fall to their death if he could prevent it.  
  
And he did. The rope that was wrapped and clutched so tightly in his hand suddenly tightened, pulling the two to an abrupt stop. There was a tearing feeling in Shuichi's shoulder, and his mouth popped open, to full of pain to even scream. Distantly, he felt the bones grinding and realized he had probably just wrecked some damage on his collarbone.  
  
"Good Gawd." He whispered shortly under his breath, clenching his eyes shut and struggling to concentrate on the two objects in his hand and not the blinding pain in his shoulder.  
  
"Just hold on Shuichi." A familiar voice said from besides him.  
  
Slowly looking around, he found Sakura floating next to him, staring intently with a concerned expression.  
  
"Please hold on Shuichi. People are coming to help. And if you just hold on for a little while everything will be fine."  
  
Shuichi nodded slightly. "I thought he was going to jump." He said suddenly, looking at her with a faintly accusing look. "You made me think he was going to jump."  
  
At the confused expression her face, he realized she genuinely had not even been trying to tease him, she had just simply not realized that he would think that.  
  
"I wouldn't jump." The voice said from below.  
  
Shuichi looked down and found the brown haired boy was gazing up at him with a controlled expression. It was obvious the other boy was frightened, but his eyes were calm and collected when he looked up at the singer.  
  
"Yes." Shuichi said in a strained voice. "I realize that now, I'm sorry for startling you."  
  
"It's alright, at the same time you saved me." It was shaky and strained, but the boy managed to smile.  
  
Shuichi couldn't smile back, but he knew he eyes were doing it for him.  
  
"Just in case." The boy said, "My name is Ken. And thanks for trying to save me."  
  
"Shuichi." The singer croaked.  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked up in confusion.  
  
"Name. Shuichi." The brunette stared in confusion before comprehension flooded his face.  
  
"Ah! Nice to meet you Shuichi."  
  
"Likewise." Shuichi than closed his eyes and concentrated. It was hard enough as it was to hold on to both sides and the talking was taking too much energy. He was unable to resist a small, internal laugh. Normally talking was the first thing he wanted to do, and now he couldn't even afford enough energy to say one sentence. But he wouldn't let go, he would never let go. He had just gotten back into his body, and he wasn't going to lose the chance to see and touch Yuki again. Shuichi tightened his grip. He wanted to see Yuki and he was going to!  
  
"You will." Said a soft, feminine voice, and Shuichi knew without opening his eyes that Sakura was still next to him. "And in fact you choose one of the best people to save. His friends are very resourceful!" There seemed to be some sort of inside joke in that last sentence, but Shuichi didn't have the energy to ask.  
  
"Gah!" Ken yelped suddenly, and Shuichi looked down frantically, thinking that maybe his hand had slipped while he had been distracted.  
  
Instead he found the brunette looking down, still holding tightly to his hand. "Someone's grabbing my foot!"  
  
Ken gave another yelp as he was suddenly yanked powerfully into the window. Shuichi blinked in confusion.  
  
"Let go of his hand!" Sakura yelped, hitting fruitlessly at his hand.  
  
Realizing that holding on would only make it worse for the other boy, Shuichi let go and prayed to God whoever was inside the building had a very very strong grip. He breathed a sigh of relief as the other boy whacked the bottom of the window frame and disappeared into the building.  
  
"He safe." Shuichi whispered, pure relief flooding his body.  
  
However, he almost let go himself when he felt a hand grab his own ankle, and with one powerful tug, his grip on the rope was lost. For a brief, terrifying second, he didn't think he'd be caught and was tumbling to his death, when he suddenly cracked into the building before he was standing straight. He staggered a few steps, totally befuddled and bumped into a solid figure. Dazed, he turned around and looked inquisitively at his savior.  
  
And found himself staring into familiar cold blue {blue?} eyes. Shuichi gasped as he took in Yuki's dark expression. Slowly, he allowed his hand to creep up and run over his lovers check, having to feel if this was truly real. Unable to deny it was, a bright smile broke out on Shuichi's face and he laughed with simple, pure joy.  
  
"Yuki!" he yelped.  
  
The blond haired man stared for a long moment, before he suddenly and violently clutched the smaller boy to his chest. Shuichi squeaked in surprise, and not a little pain about being squeezed so tightly, but he didn't protest in the least, enjoying the feel of his lover's body enveloping him again. He took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar, tasty sent of his lover and allowed his battered body to relax into Yuki's stable one. With a shock, he realized the writer was trembling slightly. He wanted to ask and comfort, but knew that it was not quite the time. Instead, Shuichi just buried his face into Yuki's neck.  
  
Over the broad shoulder, he spotted Ken, also being held by a blond man, though this man was lankier. The blond man scowled darkly at Ken and yanked him close.  
  
"Youji! I'm sorry, I didn't-" Ken was abruptly cut off as the blond man pressed his lips tightly against the brunettes, cutting the boy off.  
  
Youji, as Shuichi assumed to blond to be named, pressed Ken tightly against the wall, trapping him between a rock and a hard place. {muahaha! I hadda use that}  
  
Smiling softly looked away and pressed against his own lover. It had ended shockingly well and Shuichi couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous. The paranoid part of him wondered who and what his last assignment would be, but the lonely part, who had been craving for Yuki the entire time he had been 'dead', ignored the possible future and instead just wanted to savor the much missed feel of his lovers body.  
  
The future could be worried about later.  
  
TBC!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Only like one more part! (And maybe an epilogue) Who knows, but it's close! If you didn't figure it out, the person he saved was Ken Hidaka from Weiss Kreuz and his lover was Youji, also from Weiss Kreuz (what a shocker!!!) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And it's almost done so no more waiting! (Well, soon no more waiting ^^"") Ack! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Angel Sleep 07

Angel Sleep  
  
Part 07  
  
By Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
HEHE!!! LOOK!!! I'm FINALLY GONNA FINISH!!!! Ain't that a surprise! For those who actually care Looks down at her three cats this is the last chapter! Than probably an epilogue (just cause I already have an idea) But the epilogue will be done soon, like maybe at the same posting as this.. Me gotta see ^^! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
  
Shuichi rocked back at the force of the yell, coughing lightly as dust fell from the ceiling, rudely woken from its sleeping place at the powerful voice.  
  
He looked up tentatively, taking in Yuki's face. The normally silky smooth looked pale, like all the color had literally been drained out of it. The crow's feet in the corner of the writer's eyes were more pronounced, and Shuichi doubted it was from laughing. They seemed to have dug deep, separate trenches. The clothes that he wore didn't hang on him with a cool grace as before, they instead seemed rumpled and wrinkled. As if they had just been thrown on. All in all, Yuki looked more like Shuichi did in the morning than Yuki at any time. Had his accident really affected his lover this much? While depressing in one aspect, it also made Shuichi smile. His lover was a rather cold man, bred from experience, and while he would rather something like this had never happened, it was still nice to know he was cared for.  
  
The grip on his arm tightened and suddenly he realized that the question had not been rhetorical, and indeed, Yuki was expected and answer.  
  
"Ah! Well, um, yeah. you see." Shuichi stuttered, barely able to look up into Yuki's glowering eyes.  
  
"You're injured! You were in a coma! BAKA!" Yuki's finger bit into his shoulder and the young singer expected to me shaken back and forth at any moment, but surprisingly the larger man refrained.  
  
"He would have fallen if I didn't come!" Shuichi yelped in defense.  
  
Than he paused and kind of looked away. Technically, Ken wouldn't have fallen in the first place if he hadn't come. So did that mean this whole mission was just a fluke? Or was it really meant to happen this way? For Shuichi to cause, and then correct the accident? But if it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been there, what was the point! They could have just sent him to help someone else? Was it Fate? Was it meant to be? Was it just him or is the room starting to spin rather violently?  
  
"Oh.. I feel dizzy." With surprising grace, Shuichi collapsed forward.  
  
Strong arms wrapped securely around him, tugging him close. And, basking in the first real warmth he'd felt in days, Shuichi closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift pleasantly away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Awareness came slowly. And with it came a shocking amount of pain.  
  
"Owww!!!" Shuichi whimpered, not evening feeling the energy to open his eyes. "God's my shoulder hurts."  
  
"It should." A dark voice said.  
  
Shuichi squeaked, bright eyes flying open to find ice blue ones just half a foot away. They were narrow and rather reminded him of Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin when the sweet man reverted to Battousai phase.  
  
He was saved from any further glaring when the door burst open. He looked up to find Hiro, K, Suguru, Ryuichi, Mika, and Tatsuha entering the room. {Just a regular old party in Shuichi's room!}  
  
"SHU-CHAN!!!" Ryuichi yelped, lunging forward to embrace Shuichi. He was about a foot away when he suddenly came across a rather huge obstacle. Still narrowed ice blue eyes were now centered on him, and he decided, rather wisely, that embracing Shuichi could wait.  
  
"Shu, how are you?" Hiro said softly, genuine concern seeping out of every pore. Yuki glowered, but allowed the guitarist to come close. He knew that the man truly loved Shuichi and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.  
  
"I'm fine! I just wanna get out! I don't like it here and I wanna go home with Yuki!" Shuichi pouted sadly.  
  
Everyone stared at him, than sweat dropped lightly.  
  
"Well, at least he's still him." Suguru said slowly.  
  
As everyone started talking to one another, Shuichi looked out the window. Was this really done? He bit his lip and looked back, only to find Yuki yet again only half a foot away.  
  
"GAH! Ah. hi Yuki! How are you?" He knew that his stuttering words were out of the ordinary, and probably made his lover more suspicious than he already was, but the singer couldn't help it! He was just not good at lying!  
  
"Hn. Fine."  
  
A rather awkward silent filled the room, and Shuichi bit his lip, looking away a little uncertainly. He hated not telling Yuki the whole truth, though normally the older man didn't care. But when Yuki was actually curious, it was next to impossible.  
  
~Gotta change topic, gotta change topic, gotta change topic, AH!~  
  
"How's Ken?"  
  
Yuki's eyebrows rose in confusion.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"You know, the boy that started to fall off the bridge. He was my. um, yeah." Shuichi cut himself off abruptly. He couldn't very well say that Ken was his third case.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
THIRD!!!!!!!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!! Ken was only his third, which meant he had one more person to do before his time was up. That meant he had glance at watch ..two.. minutes.  
  
Shuichi wailed suddenly, causing Yuki to jump back. Staring hard at the young singer, Yuki tried to figure out what the hell was his problem. One second he was acting nervous, then his eyes got all wide, then he started crying, and rather loud at that.  
  
"I DON"T WANNA!" The boy yelled, before his eyes widened almost impossibly for a second, and then he collapsed back, lying utterly still on the bed.  
  
There was a long, still silence, before everyone surged forward.  
  
"SHUICHI!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"NO!" Shuichi was howling even before he came to full consciousness.  
  
"Sakura! I don't wanna die! NO!" Big alligator tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, and he sniffled madly, depression eating him up inside.  
  
"No worries Shuichi." A familiar voice said.  
  
Shuichi whirled around.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The girl angel smiled sweetly, before sitting down next to Shuichi.  
  
"I'm sending you back, I just had to talk to you one last time, which I should have done earlier, but there was just no chance to."  
  
"I'm going back? Hontou?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"But how? I mean, I only saved three people."  
  
Sakura paused for a moment, and than smiled. "Alright, but I have to make this fast. A body can only last a few minutes without oxygen. Then the brain starts getting messed up."  
  
Shuichi paled quite considerably.  
  
"Sure, you only saved three that we made you do. But you saved many more on your own."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yep! Your singing touched quite a few hearts, as well; your kindness has helped your friends. But most importantly, your love has saved Yuki."  
  
"Yuki?" Shuichi repeated slowly, eyes wide.  
  
"Hai! He was written down to die years ago, and he would have, if he hadn't met you. But you didn't only save him from death, you saved him from himself. You saved the essence that makes him. him. And that's something we could never do. So we're very grateful to you.  
  
"I.. helped Yuki?" Shuichi didn't need a response, instead he started smiling. And it was a true smile, not one of his normal genki happiness. Even the tears that fell down his face couldn't take away the radiance.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Sakura smiled back softly, than slammed her fist into her palm and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ah! It's time. Any longer and you'll be more mentally messed up than you are now."  
  
"OI!" Shuichi stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Time to go back sweetums. It was fun working with you."  
  
"You too." Shuichi said as he started to fade out. "I'll miss you Sakura."  
  
"Me to Shuichi, me to."  
  
He got one last glimpse of her smile as he completely faded out.  
  
"Say hi to K for me!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, that little smarmy moment was too much. didn't really fit the story, but I wanted it, so sorry! (It was also a sucky smarmy)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Oxygen rushed into his lungs in one powerful whoosh, making him gurgle from getting too much at one time. Overpowered, he began to gasp and cough, pain wracking his figure as his shoulder was repetitively jostled.  
  
"Shuichi." Someone breathed.  
  
Said person opened his eyes to look around, finding himself on the receiving end of nine stares. (There was also a doctor and a nurse in there) One hand clutched his own, and from the warm feeling that he got from it, he knew it was Yuki. He was a bit concerned about the trembling he could feel in it.  
  
"Wow, that rather hurt." Shuichi stated, than he smiled brightly, mostly to reassure the trembling hand. "But I'm alright now! No more of that!"  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"What the hell do you mean no more of that? You were freaking dead BAKA!" Suguru yelled.  
  
"Hai hai! Demo I'm fine now. I'm not going to do that again." He hit his chest lightly. "I'm good!"  
  
"How the hell could you know?"  
  
"Ah. Well. Um. you see. I guess. you. well. Just a feeling I guess!" Shuichi finally stated.  
  
Sweat drops all around. (And you and you and you)  
  
Suddenly it sounded like Satan entered the room. "You do that again and you will die." The barrel of a gun pressed firmly against his temple, eyes replaced by shinny stars.  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
"Alright, alright. That's enough. Would everyone please leave?" The doctor ushered everyone out of the room. "I want to make sure the patients alright, and so I need to run a few tests."  
  
With a few grumbles, everyone allowed themselves to be lead out of the room. But one stopped at the doorway, looking back.  
  
"I'll be back." Yuki stated, eyes surprisingly wide and vulnerable.  
  
Shuichi smiled that genuine smile again.  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
GAH! So corny, so bad, so sorry. But at least I finally finished it. (Well, except for epilogue) which is nothing really important. I hope you all at least somewhat enjoyed my fic. And I'm sorry for taking soo long!! GOMEN!!! 


	8. Angel Sleep epilogue

Angel Sleep Epilogue  
  
by Nekozuki  
  
~*~*~  
  
Epilogue. finally. ^^""  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shuichi peeked his head inside K's door, slowly allowing his eyes to search the room. It was empty. Thank god! K still had a tendency to randomly point a gun at his head, remnants, Shuichi figured, from the stress of his near death. As long as the young singer didn't startle K too much though, the manager was able to keep some control. usually.  
  
With a relaxed sigh, Shuichi skipped into the room, quick eyes scanning to take everything in. It wasn't often that he was allowed into K's office with no supervision, and now that he was able to search unobserved, he was gonna take advantage of the chance.  
  
There was a surprising amount of pictures littering around the room. Even a few of him and Bad Luck, though just as many of Nittle Grasper. Shuichi didn't mind much. He knew that while K still felt very attached to his old group, his loyalty was first to the one currently being managed.  
  
He was just coming around the front of the desk when the door opened. However, he didn't look up for he was fixated on this one picture, mouth gaping and eyes bulging out.  
  
"Shuichi?" a voice questioned.  
  
He finally looked up, moving slowly and robotically, meeting K's concerned gaze. His arm raised woodenly and pointed at the picture.  
  
"Who?" he whispered, voice chocked.  
  
K gave him a bewildered look, before walking around the desk and leaning over to get a good look at the said picture.  
  
"Oh, that's my sister."  
  
Shuichi thought distantly, at he stared at the girl in the picture, than K and back again. His legs suddenly lost power and he plopped down on the floor, landing ungracefully on his butt.  
  
Vaguely, he heard K rush towards him, but he could only gaze at the picture, seeing the smiling face of Sakura looking back.  
  
Shuichi would have been content to stare in befuddlement for quite some time, but soon hands were all over him, simultaneously pulling him up and pushing him down.  
  
"Ow! What? What?" Shuichi yelped, coming back to himself. "Stop!"  
  
"Are you alright? You collapsed!" Hiro said, frantic face popping out of nowhere and making Shuichi jump.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Shuichi flapped his hand, smiling sheepishly and knowing that he couldn't tell them what had caused his sudden fainting bout. "Just help me up, my knee hurts."  
  
Shuichi knew it was a low way out, but mentioning pain was a good way to change the topic. Their minds tended to fixate on any agony that the young singer professed. It had come in very handy, and he almost regretted the fact that he was almost healed.  
  
The immediate fussing made him smile internally. It was nice to be cared about. However, as soon as he was on his feet, he broke away.  
  
"Ah! Time to go!" He made a break for the door, ignoring the outcries from behind him. He was almost out of view when he peeked back over his shoulder and looked into K's eyes, smiling sweetly.  
  
"She's very sweet." He said.  
  
Dashing away from the door, he smiled at the uncharacteristic startled look on his manager's face. How very fun. He skipped towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. For the first time since his accident, he felt truly relaxed.  
  
As he hit the last step, his right foot twisted slightly and to his alarm he felt his knee give out, sending his careening forward.  
  
"Ahhh!" He shrieked, closing his eyes in preparation and raising his hands in a desperate attempt to protect his face. Than he crashed into something softer.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Shuichi blinked blearily, wearily raising his head to look in front of him. Yuki held him to his chest, ice blue eyes staring forbiddingly down.  
  
The pink haired singer wasn't all to surprised to find his lover there. Since the accident, those closest to him had formed some sort of network around him, keeping close tabs on his every move. He rarely went anywhere nowadays without someone being close by, whether planned or by 'accident.' He never said anything though, feigning oblivion. He didn't mind the attention, in fact rather enjoyed it, even though at time he wanted to scream. But mostly he knew he wouldn't say anything for fear Yuki would stop, and he had begun to get accustomed to the writer having to "work nearby; just happened to be in the neighborhood." And taking him home.  
  
"Ohayo Yuki." Shuichi smiled brightly, hugging the tall man closely.  
  
Yuki scowled and rolled his eyes, as was his custom, but didn't push the smaller boy away, instead swinging the small frame so that Shuichi was being held under both his knees and shoulders. The pink haired boy squeaked, but quickly adjusted and wrapped an arm around Yuki's neck.  
  
"Let's go." The blond growled.  
  
From above, Shuichi heard the door leading to the stairway burst open, and a few voices blended together.  
  
"SHUICHI!"  
  
Yuki jumped in surprise and stared down at his lover, who promptly smirked before breaking into hysterical laughter and making everyone pause. Life was good.  
  
END  
  
~*~*~  
  
And total end at that. Absolutely no more. Indeedy weedy. Watching Indiana Jones on TV. I remember seeing a movie or shoe where he was young (Like really young, younger than in the 'Young Indiana Jones series' like maybe 1- 12 or something) but now I can't remember what it was called, and I really liked it!!!! It was cute!!! Anyone know? 


End file.
